Power: Podemos ser Héroes
by Arikashika-Sakura-Diamond
Summary: Algunos quizás imaginan cómo se sentía aquel ayer. Unos quieren borrar su pasado, otros quieren olvidarlo y algunos recordarlo. A pesar de la elección que se tome, el pasado siempre será parte de nosotros pero nunca esencial para decidir un futuro incierto. Lo único que se aprende es que el pasado es aquel el cuál te permite vivir el presente o el que te lo arrebata.
1. Epígrafe

_Son las historias más increíbles jamás contadas._

_Los Héroes nos muestran que no necesitas ser perfecto para hacer lo correcto. No se trata de vivir sin temor, sino enfrentar a la justicia. No se trata de ser poderoso sino de encontrar tu llamado...cuando menos te lo esperas._

_Nos muestran que está bien ser vulnerable por más rudo que seas. Porque aunque ellos son Héroes..._

**Siguen siendo humanos.**

—**Stan Lee, 1922-2018**.

〖 _**Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad **_〗


	2. Prólogo

_—...Los informes estiman que los Villanos están atacando la base en..._—Realmente nadie prestaba atención al televisor, todos en esa parte ya estaban muertos.

Aunque el caos ya estaba en otros sectores, allí en medio del fuego quemando el cuarto destrozado por las balas y el uso de quirks, todavía se encontraba un grupo de hombres tratando con una mujer que al parecer podría ser inmortal: Todos los ataques los anulaba rápidamente.

—¡Liliac, cámara seis!—En una parte más arriba del edificio súbterraneo, todavía estaba gente corriendo por aquí y por allá tratando de controlar la situación—.¡Seis, nueve, cero, siete!

Liliac refunfuñó mientras le dictaban la clave para los archivos importantes, todavía tendrían que darle una media hora más si querían que los archivos se descargan sin tener algún error. Además que tenía que asegurarse de que las cámaras estuvieran en orden para ver cómo la situación iba a empeorando.

Su cuerpo se encogió al oír una explosión en el piso de abajo, por lo que hizo todo lo posible para llegar a la base de datos mediante contraseñas y diferentes dispositivos. Estaban siendo atacados por una sola persona y en lugar de enviar refuerzos, la jefa se dignó a que se encargaran de llevarse lo importante de las computadoras. Liliac tragó saliva al ver a todos sus compañeros cargando armas dirigiéndose hacia la entrada, de manera rápida revisó la cámara más cercana para ver que esa extraña mujer estaba subiendo por el elevador.

—V-Vamos a morir...—Susurró al ver cómo paraba para entrar en la planta dónde ellos estaban pero nunca dejó de seguir con su trabajo, en cuanto la primera fase estuvo cargada en la memoria, se felicitó rápidamente. Un poco más y el trabajo estaría acabado, si todo cargaba al 100%...—. Carga, carga...¡Carga, maldición!

—¡Liliac!—Gritó alguien al momento en que ella se giraba para ver cómo las puertas de metal se abrían con una explosión grande, con el humo extendiéndose en silencio sólo pudo aprovechar para seguir con lo suyo, ignorando cuando los gritos y disparos comenzaron.

Estuvo un buen rato hasta que tomó la memoria ya lista y salió huyendo de allí con varios protegiéndola de lo que fuese esa amenaza de mujer. Antes de que subieran al otro piso, le dispararon a alguien quién tuvo que arriesgarse a quedarse allí a pesar de que Liliac pidió que lo llevaran con ellos.

—Un helicóptero estará arriba, será transladada a Singapur para su seguridad—Un hombre le dijo mientras subían y de nuevo echaban a correr por los pasillos con las alarmas sonando

—¡Quiere la USB, no a mí!—Especificó casi a gritos con los agentes sin escucharla, así que siguió insistiendo—.¡La USB es importante, yo no-

De inmediato el piso se sacudió con ella cayendo lejos y su cara golpeándose contra un mueble. Se incorporó con la vista borrosa pero en el humo se notaba una sombra que caminaba lentamente hacia ella, miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta que sus protectores estaban muertos debido a que algo les había hecho una gran perforación en el pecho por lo que se levantó comenzando a correr sin soltar la memoria USB.

Las llamas la hacían ponerse más nerviosa, el calor del fuego era desagradable así como el olor a cadáver siendo quemado pero siguió corriendo sudando del terror, chocando contra la siguiente puerta y optando por ir por las escaleras mientras el fuego se extendía con nuevas explosiones de granadas. Liliac miró atrás varias veces esperando ver a la mujer que había matado a la mayoría de individuos sólo por conseguir la memoria, pero sólo pudo ver humo y fuego.

Los disparos, más disparos contra bichos raros. ¿Desde cuándo Hong Kong se volvió un barrio de asaltantes?

Al salir de la parte bajo tierra, pudo ver que arriba era un desastre entero por lo que dejó de correr y vio horrorizada los cuerpos regados por el suelo, la sangre formando charcos espesos. Los vidrios tapizados de huellas ensangrentadas,aún se oían gritos lejanos y Liliac retrocedió al ver a cierto individuo muerto.

Se cubrió la boca horrorizada al momento en que volteaba para encontrarse con una mujer hermosa pero de sonrisa cruel. Esta se inclinó con suavidad para acariciarle el rostro, los guantes suaves tocaron el desesperado rostro de Liliac.

—Ay, querida...—Susurró esta con una falsa piedad, su mirada se fue endureciendo poco a poco y finalmente atravesó el pecho de Liliac gracias a su quirk—...Ni todo el esfuerzo del mundo te habría salvado.

La chica se retorció un poco, fijando su mirada en ella antes de morir con un rostro de impotencia pero la Villana sonrió al momento en que tomaba la USB de las manos y caminaba hacia dónde estaban los demás individuos, de un momento a otro detuvo sus disparos y matándolos al instante pero solamente dejando vivo al más joven.

Este temblaba de miedo pero no se apartó cuando la mujer quedó a centímetros de su cara, con una mirada fuerte, llena de un odio tranquilo. Se inclinó hacia su oído, susurrándole con una voz muy dulce:

_—Ve y diles a tus Héroes que Pandora todavía sigue en pie, que será mejor que se preparen para huir._

—¡SEÑORITA JANE!—Un hombre llegó hasta ella, completamente cansado por haber corrido varios metros para encontrar a una rubia de ojos violetas—.¡E-Es de C-Calum, L-Liliac ha sido asesinada!

La nombrada dejó de sonreír mientras platicaba con otros miembros, acercándose hasta el pobre hombre y pidiendo el archivo lleno de las fotos del desastre. Mientras avanzaban a su oficina, todo el mundo parecía agitarse en esa pequeña parte de Corea.

—¿Qué hay de la USB, la salvaron?—Preguntó checando más datos, las cifras de la gente perdida, los daños...

—N-No, esa mujer se los llevó todo y un novato llegó con un mensaje.

La rubia entró a su oficina, buscando varias cosas pero primero tomó su saco para salir. En lo que rebuscaba en algunos muebles, refunfuñó.

—Si es de la Directora, dígale que no voy a renunciar a mi proyecto.

El otro se atoró en sus palabras, Jane lo miró algo extrañada hasta que pudo hablar pero completamente azorado:

—¡Pandora ha vuelto!—Graznó asustado, con la rubia ofreciéndole asiento y algo para calmarlo pero él se negó y la jaló de la ropa—.¡P-Piensan matar a los Héroes, q-quieren deshacerse de todo su legado, d-de los veteranos, d-de los novatos, incluso de los aprendices! H-Ha dicho que nos preparemos, e-es grave esta vez.

Jane se quedó perpleja unos cuántos minutos, hasta que sonrió tranquila abriendo una de las gavetas de metal para sacar varios fólders llenos de diferente información.

—Yo le aconsejaría a Pandora que volvieran a huir de nuevo, esta vez no volverá a causar caos nunca más—Anunció orgullosa permitiendo que el hombrecillo hojeara por los diferentes archivos un tanto desconcertado.

—P-Pero e-ellas s-son sólo niñas.

Jane asintió.

—Pero se encargarán de acabar con esa organización de mierda, créeame. Estas chicas van a erradicar a cualquier amenaza, se lo aseguro, pero sobretodo van a convertirse en Heroínas.

❲ º º º ❳

La gente le tiene miedo a lo que no entiende, le asusta lo desconocido.

Al principio, cualquiera se mostraba escéptico al saber las noticias sobre los poderes que las nuevas generaciones adquirían al nacer o al cabo de unos años. Todo empezó en China, con la famosa y muy repetida historia del bebé que nació brillando, de allí todas las sociedades tuvieron que adaptarse forzosamente al cambio, con diferentes revueltas, con muchos problemas naciendo de este gran problema que mayoría veía como una amenaza.

A estos poderes, se les llamó Quirk o Kosei, las famosas habilidades sobrehumanas.

La gente no quería nada que ver con quirks, no deseaban ver cambios en sus rutinas por lo que todos los que poseían un poder fueron rechazados, quién sabe cuántos genocidios se planearon en contra de ellos pero con el tiempo, algunos se dieron cuenta de que quizás, no era tan malo tener un poder y el nuevo problema empezó cuando algunos decidieron que un Kosei no era necesariamente para hacer el bien...tal vez, serviría mucho más para dañar a la sociedad.

Entonces, la profesión de Héroe dejó de ser algo que solamente se veía en los cómics o servía de metáfora; se convirtió en una profesión como muchos habían deseado, un trabajo que brindaba respeto, admiración y sobretodo, que era bien pagado. Los Héroes son los encargados de defender a los civiles de los desastres naturales, de algún ataque terrorista causado por alguien malvado, pero sobretodo, proteger al resto de la Población de los Villanos.

Se implementaron leyes nuevas acerca de los Quirks, solamente siendo los Héroes quiénes podían usarlos en vía pública y eso, para salvar las vidas. Si lo usas de una forma ilegal, claramente estás tachado como un Villano. Ahora bien, gracias a que muchos niños comenzaron a nacer con diferentes poderes y algunos eran muy útiles para ayudar al mundo, se implementaron las academias que los ayudarían a volverse Héroes en un futuro, siendo este el sueño de muchos pero desafortunadamente con el pasar de los años, se determinó que el 20% de la población jamás tendría un quirk y el 80% eran los afortunados, ahora la gente normal era la marginada.

Muchos pensaron que con los quirks los problemas del mundo desaparecerían de la noche a la mañana pero recordando que algunas personas se negarían a hacer el bien, empeoraron la situación como tal, además que algunos Héroes solamente querían el dinero y la fama, nada más, por lo que en algunos países todo empezaba a verse mal.

La sociedad se está llenando poco a poco de corrupción como antes pero quizás...Haya Héroes nuevos que de verdad, lo sean y salven a todos.

¿Alguna vez has pensado que tan jodido está el mundo? ¿Qué tan horrible puede llegar a ser el hombre sólo por conseguir un beneficio propio?

Ser un Héroe significa valentía, fuerza, lealtad. Es poner las vidas de todos antes que la tuya, es tomar las decisiones más difíciles para que nadie resulte herido, por más duras que estas sean. Si eres un Héroe, no vas arriesgar una parte tuya: Vas arriesgarte enteramente, darás todo de ti sin importar qué. Eso es ser un Héroe. Y cualquiera, puede ser uno si se lo propone.

Y tú...

_¿Qué has hecho hoy para salvar el mundo?_


End file.
